Miscellaneous NPCs
This is a list of miscellaneous non-player characters that appear from time to time. Alvin Durham Alvin Durham is a 43 year old school teacher from Westwood when during a family vacation, he, his wife Jessica and their two children were stranded on Alcatraz Islanda at the onset of their second Visitor invasion. Choosing to remain with the Resistance out of necessity at first, they remained at Half Moon Bay until Jessica was killed during a Resistance raid. Following her death, Alvin sent his children north to be with his parents and remained with the Resistance to continue the fight. A stalwart, quiet man exuding an air of dignity, Alvin has commanded the respect of his fellow freedom fighters and is often called on to liase with the civilian segment of the resistance group by Murphy Michaels. Created by Scribe Constance 'Connie' Reid Connie Reid is a former US Army driver who had served a tour in Iraq before discharging herself to get married to a Marine Colonel she met during that time. When the VIsitors returned, he was one of the casualties of the initial attacks, having been at Fort Bragg when it was levelled. In order to channel her grief, Connie allowed herself to be recruited by the San Francisco Resistance. She participated in the destruction of the Triax and after that mission, opted to remain with the Resistance on a full time basis. Connie is an independent, spirited woman, who fears little but keeps her heartache over the loss of her 'Colonel' very much to herself. She has no family except an aunt in Minneapolis and is 35 years old. Created by Scribe Darryl Cross Darryl Cross was the assistant manager of a Radio Shack when the Visitors returned. His mother and sister were swept up in the initial Visitor sweeps of Forest Hill and Darryl joined the Resistance through Father Fulton of St Ignatius church, having been a regular church goer. While not exactly an electrician, Darryl knows enough about electronics to be able to repair some of the electronic equipment that was rendered inert by the Pulse. Somewhat shy, his dull expression hides a keen mind. Created by Scribe Melody Curtin Melody was travelling to a local floral show when the Visitors attacked. A florist by trade, she returned to her Half Moon Bay and found it to be deserted. The entire town had been taken in the sweeps, including that of her mother. Melody remained in Half Moon Bay, uncertain of what to do until Murphy Michaels and the Resistance arrived to set up their base there. Since then, she had switched from growing flowers to growing vegetables, to provide the Resistance with a food supply. She has also begun a relationship with Freddy Mitchell. Melody is twenty-two years old with a somewhat flightly personality some might describe as flakey. Always cheerful, she wears a smile on her face and tries to make others feel the same. Created by Scribe Remy Cooper Halfway through a master's degree in biotechnology, twenty-five year old Remy Cooper was paddling past the breakers of Half Moon Bay the morning of the Pulse. Like his fellow diehard surfers, they hadn't realized anything was wrong. At least, not until a massive wave of sound rolled out from the land, washing the surfers over like a wall of water. The sound was awful, throbbing through his bones and to this day, Remy can only guess as to the cause. By the time he made it back to his parent's house, four miles down the coast, shocktroopers were already on the ground and rounding up the townspeopel. His family, his girlfriend.. his roommates. All of them were gone. Like a scene from a movie, Remy found himself in a very, very empty world. Hell, even Wal-Mart was empty. In shock and grief, he made his way back to Half Moon Bay where he remained and eventually joined the Resistance.